The Perils of Haven High
by EcoSeeker247
Summary: *Rewritten version of Haven High School: Senior Year* For the seniors at Haven High, everything is status quo. The groups of friends remain the same, classes never change, and even the ancient history of Haven City is static. But with the arrival of the mysterious new students, Jak and Daxter, Haven High, and Haven in general, is about to find its world turned upside down.


All right! So this is an updated version of one of my very first stories on this site, "Haven High School: Senior Year". Looking over that story again, I realized I warped the canon timeline and characters a _lot, _so I thought I'd try and start over from scratch to keep this more in line with the games. Some things are still going to be slightly different, like some of the characters' jobs, but I'll try and keep their personalities pretty much the same as in the games. Most of the content of the chapters and plots will remain the same, though, with some changes from the original story. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy this!

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything belongs to Naughty Dog.

**WARNING: **There will be spoilers from all the games in the series throughout this story.

* * *

Ahh, Haven City.

A sprawling metropolis with many districts, residential areas, recreational spots, and more. From the intimidating Fortress to the serene Haven Forest, there was nothing this city didn't have.

Even school.

Aside from the Krimzon Guard, school was one of the most important things in a Havenite's life. Some of the highest ranking institutes were located right in Haven City, with the best being the high school.

Haven High School.

It was every child's dream to go to this school. Some of the wisest residents of Haven taught various subjects here, and many of them were well-respected among the Haven community.

And overall, the city itself rarely changed. The mindset of most of the Havenites was to stick to their normal routines. Even the slightest bit of change could upset the balance.

But little did everyone know that once the school year at Haven High School started up again, there was going to be a great deal of change.

* * *

The only sound echoing in the air at 7:00 in the morning was the usual engines on Zoomers. First period at Haven High School began at 7:30 and nobody wanted to be late. "Senior year, here we come!" one of the jocks, a redhead seventeen-year-old named Erol, announced happily as he parked his Zoomer in the senior parking lot and went to find his friends.

"I hear ya!" his best friend, Torn, agreed with him as he gazed at the building in front of them, "You know, I'm gonna miss this place when we graduate."

"Ha! I won't," Erol added, spitting onto the pavement, "I can't wait to get out of here!" He and Torn approached the school slowly to meet up with their other friends. Up ahead, they could see a few others from the Haven High racing team, as well as their other best friend, Jinx. He was standing a little bit away from the door as he smoked a cigarette, running a gloved hand through his blond hair.

"Well, well," he greeted, smirking as soon as he saw Erol and Torn.

"Well, well, yourself," Erol replied in the same tone, "Ready for the school year?"

"You bet your ass I am!" Jinx replied, "Maybe this year, I won't have to hear about how I'm gonna get in trouble for smoking."

"Why don't you quit?" Torn asked in his usual raspy voice.

Jinx chuckled and took another drag of his cigarette. "HA!" he exclaimed, "Not on your life!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Samos Hagai and his daughter, Keira, arrived in the parking lot. "Ahh, it's good to be back," Samos sighed as he carefully grabbed his plant, "One more year of teaching biology to all of you."

"Don't worry, Daddy," Keira assured him, "Everything will be great this year, you'll see."

"Just don't get involved with that hoodlum again, okay?"

Keira rolled her eyes. She loved her father, but sometimes, he could be so overprotective. Ever since she was a little girl, he had been this way. "He's not a hoodlum," she insisted, "And I won't." She hugged her father.

"See you in class," she said. Samos walked away, being careful not to drop his plants.

"Hi, Keira!" a few familiar voices cried happily, "It's good to see you again!" Keira turned to see her friends, Tess and Ashelin.

"Hey, guys!" Keira greeted, hugging both of them one by one, "How were all your summers?"

"Not bad," Ashelin replied, "Yours?"

"Not bad. I wonder if our senior year will be as dramatic as our junior year."

"You know it will be," Tess said, "We have to decide what we want to do after this year."

"Morning, ladies," another familiar voice cut in. Keira, Tess, and Ashelin all turned to see Erol, Torn, and Jinx approach them.

"Hey, boys," Ashelin greeted, reaching out to give Torn a quick kiss.

"So," Erol continued, "Senior year. You know what that means, right?" He flicked his gaze to Keira as he said this.

"More partying and having fun before we all go our separate ways!" Torn finished for Erol as they pounded fists, "In fact, we're having our first party this weekend, and you're all invited." The three girls beamed, but then Keira remembered her father's warning. She wasn't that much of a partier anyway, and she always preferred to stay at home and work on a new vehicle project.

"_Attention, all students!_" a robotic voice announced, "_Please report to your first period class. Repeat: please report to your first period classes. Enjoy your day!_"

"Who do you all have now?" Torn asked as everyone whipped out pieces of paper with schedules on them.

"I've got Physics," Erol replied, glancing at his schedule in disgust.

"So do we," Keira and Ashelin replied, waving their schedules.

"I've got Gym," Tess whined.

"Oh, you'll survive," Ashelin teased, "Come on, let's go." She, Keira, Erol, and Torn all walked together towards their Physics class, not noticing the new Zoomer that was pulling into the parking lot.

* * *

A tall man with white dreadlocks parked his Zoomer in the school parking lot and stared up at the magnificent structure in front of him. Next to him, a young teenager with short, blond hair, blue eyes, and brown and blue clothing took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, my son," the white-haired man assured him, "Everything will be okay. I know this city setting is new to you, but we'll get used to it. I promise."

"Yeah, don't worry, Jak," the orange ottsel on the teenager's shoulder piped up, "We've taken on much worse than this. It's just a school, right?"

"I guess so," Jak replied, staring up at the building, "What if they don't accept me, though? You know, because of who I am?"

"Then we'll _make _them accept you!" Daxter chimed in, making Jak laugh, "Right, Damas?"

"Now, now, Daxter," Damas chided him, "We cannot make them accept Jak, but we can make sure he's happy here. I want you to look after him today."

"No problem!" the ottsel replied as Jak climbed off the Zoomer.

"Have a good day, son!" Damas said, hugging Jak, "I'll be back to pick you up later." He gunned the engine on his Zoomer to life and flew away. Jak stared after him before turning his attention back to Haven High School.

"So, what class do you have first?" Daxter asked. Jak whipped out a schedule from his bag.

"Blue Eco Physics," he answered, "Let's go find the classroom." He entered the building slowly, anticipating what the people here would be like, if they would be different from his hometown.

* * *

The class size was growing slowly as Keira and her friends entered the room and all took their seats near the middle. Down below, by the blackboard, Dr. Vin was hurriedly erasing the board and writing the usual introductory information on it. "What's he still paranoid for?" Erol whispered to the others.

"He's always been like that," Ashelin replied, "You know that."

"Yeah," Erol said, "For no reason!" He and Torn began cracking up.

"Come on, guys," Keira spoke up, "That's not funny."

"Oh, Keira," Torn responded, "Lighten up a little bit. We're just kidding."

"If you say so," Keira muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"W-well, now," Dr. Vin began, silencing the class, "Welcome back to your last year at Haven High School, which means unfortunately, this will be the last year I get to teach you Physics. I promise, there won't be another Red Eco explosion in the laboratory." Erol reclined in his seat and smiled smugly at the memory. Everyone around him began to laugh.

"Not funny!" Vin snapped, "Someone could have been badly injured." The class instantly quieted down at this.

"Now," he continued, "I am going to pass out the syllabus for this course. I want you all to read it carefully and then take it home to have your parents sign their names at the bottom." He passed one around to each student, and as they all quietly read it, the door up ahead opened.

"Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice started, "Is this first period Physics with Dr. Vin?" Everyone looked up at the new student that had walked into the room. Vin stopped what he was doing and squealed in surprise.

"Oh!" he gasped, "Y-you must be Jak. Y-yes. Principal Veger told me you would be arriving. So w-welcome! Everyone, this is Jak and…I'm sorry, but p-pets aren't allowed in the building." He pointed to the orange ottsel on Jak's shoulder.

"Hey!" the ottsel suddenly snapped, "Who are you calling a pet, sack of nerves?" Everyone gasped.

"That animal just talked!" someone in the back shouted in shock.

"Oh!" Vin squealed, dropping his clipboard, "I-I'm terribly sorry…umm…What did you say your name was again?"

"I go by many names!" the ottsel replied proudly, "But I prefer Orange Lightning!"

"Daxter," Jak cut in, "His name is Daxter." Erol and Torn snickered into their hands.

"Oh, well, welcome, I suppose. Here is a copy of the syllabus for this course. Have your parents sign it and bring it back tomorrow morning." Jak nodded silently, a determined line forming on his mouth. He went to go find the one empty seat in the room.

"Whoa," Ashelin gasped, "Who _is _that guy? He's pretty cute."

Keira didn't reply, as her eyes had been glued to Jak throughout the entire exchange between him and Dr. Vin. He didn't look like anybody from Haven City, so she was dying to find out more about him. Two seats over, Erol glanced from Keira to Jak and suddenly felt annoyed.

_ Who is this freak? _He thought to himself. As Jak moved closer to the empty seat, Erol automatically found himself resting his feet onto the chair. Jak stopped and stared at him.

"Oh, sorry," Erol apologized insincerely as he moved his feet and allowed Jak to sit in front of him.

"All right, then!" Vin piped up, grabbing the class's attention once more, "As you all know, I usually start this class off with us going around the room and introducing ourselves. Why don't we start with you, Jak, since you're new here?"

"Uhh, okay," Jak replied, clearing his throat, "Well, my name is Jak, and I just moved here from Spargus City with my dad last week."

"Spargus City?" Erol asked dubiously, "Where's that?"

"In the Wasteland," Jak answered, a proud smile forming on his face.

"So not only is he cute, but he's a Wastelander, too," Ashelin whispered to Keira, who giggled in agreement.

"But nobody lives beyond these walls!" Torn protested, "How is that possible?"

"Oh, it's possible, all right!" Daxter chimed in from Jak's shoulder, "I suggest you check out the Oasis sometime. It's beautiful!"

Erol laughed. "You really expect us to believe your story?" he asked. Jak narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, because it's true." Erol shrugged and looked away just as Vin cleared his throat.

"O-okay, you two," he lectured, "Settle down, now. It's time to get started." Jak turned away from Erol and sat down.

Vin rushed around the room, collected five colorful jars, and set them on his desk. "Now that you all are seniors," he continued nervously, "I will become more relaxed with you guys using Eco-"

"_Are you serious_?" Erol suddenly blurted out randomly, "_You? _Relaxed?" A few other people started to laugh (more out of shock than anything) as Erol and Torn high-fived each other.

Vin straightened out his glasses and glared at the brash redhead. "Yes, Erol," he snapped, losing all of his usual nervousness and clumsiness, "Except if I remember correctly from last year, _you're _banned from using Red Eco." Erol looked thunderstruck for a minute before regaining his composure, which made Jak and Daxter wonder what could have happened to make him not allowed to use Red Eco.

"A-anyway," Vin sighed, exasperated, "We will still be using Eco in controlled environments. Even Dark Eco."

"No Light Eco?" Jak suddenly piped up, making everyone swivel his or her head to stare at the new kid.

"I-I'm sorry, Jak?" Vin stammered.

"I said we're not going to use Light Eco?"

"Well-well no," Vin answered, "It's so rare it's nearly impossible to find in Haven City."

_ Hmm, _Jak thought, _Interesting. _

"Let's begin with the introductory notes. We will first discuss the mechanics behind Eco." He turned to the blackboard and began to hastily write notes with a small piece of chalk. Everyone rushed to grab notebooks and pens to keep up with him. To Jak's surprise, Daxter kept quiet the whole time; as much as he was a goofball at home, he still respected that Jak was there to learn.

"…in order to calculate the velocity of blue eco from a distance of ten meters," Vin was prattling on as Jak tried to remember all the equations that were being thrown at him. _Was school in Spargus always this fast? _He thought.

Meanwhile, Keira was stealing glances at Jak every now and then when Vin would take a break from writing notes on the board. She studied his blond hair, his lips, his toned arms, and the ottsel on his shoulder. She hoped that he would be in some more of her classes so that she could get to know him.

"So do you really believe Jak's story?" Ashelin whispered into her ear, "That he's from Spargus City?"

Keira nodded subtly. "I do," she whispered back, "Erol's just being himself. Which is a bad thing." Ashelin chuckled into her hand.

"Girls!" Vin shouted from down below, "Stop talking!" Both of them instantly shut up, shocked from their teacher's non-stammering outburst.

* * *

Because the Physics class was a double-period class, Vin moved on to the first laboratory period of the year. "E-everyone, g-gather around my desk!" he ordered, screaming at the sudden stampede in order to get a closer look at the Eco they had been using for the last four years, only with Dark Eco being a new addition.

"We'll start with a reintroduction to Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow Eco," Vin explained, going through all four of them as if he were reading off a checklist.

"Yawn," Erol muttered under his breath, earning an elbowing in the waist from Ashelin.

"I think you've insulted Dr. Vin enough, Erol," Ashelin explained, "It was funny before, but not now. No wonder the poor guy's paranoid all the time."

"Oh, please," Erol scoffed, waving his friend off and pointing to Dark Eco.

"What's Dark Eco for?" he asked. Vin looked up and gasped.

"Oh!" he cried, "This here is the most d-dangerous eco on our planet! Messing with Dark Eco could cost you your life! Especially if you don't study the physics behind it! We won't be handling this one until later on in the year, when I feel you are ready." Jak and Daxter glanced at each other furtively as Vin set the Dark Eco far away from the class.

"Now," he continued, straightening out his glasses, "I have constructed these Eco beams that will shoot out whatever Eco you tell it to. Since this is allowing you to become reacquainted with Eco, you will practice choosing which one you think is correct. Who would like to volunteer first?" Nobody raised his or her hand, not even Keira, who was really immersing herself into this class once again.

"N-no one?" Vin asked, trembling.

"I'll volunteer," Jak answered, making everyone stare at him again. He pushed his way through the crowd and felt Erol's gaze scorch into his neck.

"Thank you!" the professor squealed, "I owe ya for this, you know." Jak stepped next to the Eco beam.

"You've used Eco before, I gather?"

Jak nodded. "All of them," he said.

Everyone gasped. "Even Dark Eco?" Torn asked skeptically. The blond teenager nodded.

"Even Dark Eco," he echoed.

"Liar," Erol hissed from behind him, which elicited a death glare from Daxter.

"Don't forget to put gloves on!" Vin warned Jak. The teenager slipped a blue pair of gloves on at the professor's insistence and went to go stick his hand in the Blue Eco tunnel.

"T-this may hurt a little bit," Vin said feebly, "Blue Eco is very fast, although you know that already." He pulled a lever, and blue eco suddenly rushed through the tubes and into Jak's hand. Everyone watched as he stumbled back a little bit. The Blue Eco sparked and traveled up his arm with no apparent side effects. Under its influence, Jak raced forward, shot the Blue Eco through the Eco beam, and allowed it to make contact with an empty flask up ahead. Because of the super speed of the Blue Eco, the glass shattered, sending pieces flying around the room.

"AHH!" Vin cried, "Everyone, duck! Hide me!" He crouched down to the floor and covered his head. A mechanical arm suddenly descended from the ceiling and began to sweep up the remains of the flask.

The rest of the students slowly stood back up and gaped at Jak, watching as the Blue Eco glowed around his arm. He just stared, helplessly, and wondered what everyone was thinking of his little performance.

"Whoa," Erol gasped, "That's…_different_."


End file.
